


Prom Night

by FleetingMadness



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Team JNPR - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, they just keep showing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingMadness/pseuds/FleetingMadness
Summary: In which I translate my desire to wreck Jaune In A Dress onto Nora. The rest of the team joins in to put Jaune in his place.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Nora is trans bc a friend suggested it as headcanon a while back and now I sometimes forget it isn't text

The door to team JNPR’s dorm room flew open, and Jaune and Nora fell through it. Nora had one hand firmly up Jaune’s dress, while both of Jaune’s were clinging to Nora’s back for dear life, left over from her guiding them through the final hallways to their room while furiously making out. Nora’s free hand flailed blind for the door that she knew was behind her. Thoughts of things like doors and modesty were far from Jaune’s mind as Nora vigorously groped his ass. Her boobs squished into his chest, flattening out the cups of his dress. Nora took another step forward, and they tripped over each other. Jaune instinctively wrapped his arms around Nora and rolled into the fall; he landed soft and quiet (all that extra practice was finally paying off), with Nora clutched to his chest on top of him. The kiss had broken during their fall, and now Nora was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Did… Did you just catch me?” She asked. Her expression of deep reverence was a sudden change from her previous array of lusty smiles.

“Yeah,” Jaune said. He was slightly out of breath, more from Nora than the fall. “Just… Sort of a reflex, I guess. You okay?”

“I’m…” Nora trailed off. The silence hung in the air for a moment, while her expression of awe turned into an elated smile. “I am so gonna wreck your ass.” Jaune hadn’t fully processed her declaration before her tongue was back in his mouth. She dug her knees under Jaune’s thighs, forcing him to spread and lift his legs. Jaune could feel her cock pressing into him through multiple layers of skirt. She planted her hands on his wrists, pinning them to the sort-of-soft carpet in the middle of the room. Jaune felt a burning in his gut. He’d never seen Nora this excited before. She was rocking her hips the best she could, but Jaune’s height made her position a little too awkward to get anything but light friction. Effectiveness aside, her predatory enthusiasm was extremely arousing, and Jaune felt his cock stiffen and drag against her abs.

The pair started at the sound of the forgotten door clicking shut. They both sat up and stared at the entrance to the room, where Ren stood with his arms crossed and his expression unreadable.

“You two keep going,” Ren said. He walked over to his bed and sat down. “I’m just here to make sure she doesn’t actually break you.”

“And I appreciate that,” Jaune said. Nora laughed.

“Oh please. Like you don’t want a piece of this.” She squeezed Jaune’s ass, causing him to semi-consciously push his hips into the air. The outer layer of his skirt fell up his body, leaving his cock covered only by a thin layer of sheer fabric and the silk panties trapping it. Nora practically drooled as she brushed aside the remaining fabric to admire the bulge Jaune was putting in his underwear. “I mean, he’s wearing silk panties! Silk panties that match the dress! How much better could this get?” Nora released one of Jaune’s wrists to tug down on his waistline, letting his cock pop free. Within seconds, it was at its full hardness and pointing up at his face. Nora was practically drooling as she reached under him to free her own throbbing erection. Ren shrugged.

“Fine.” He stood up and started calmly taking off his clothes. “Let’s get him on a bed first, though.”

One tangle of limbs and pleasant friction later, Jaune was laying on his back on Nora’s bed (at least, he thought it was Nora’s). His cock was standing straight up, supporting the fabric of the dress that had fallen back over it. Nora had somehow pulled off her own dress in the process, and was wearing only her bustier on her top and her panties around her ankles. She was eagerly grinding her cock against Jaune’s newly bared undercarriage, her hungry eyes staring into his with an unsettling grin. Ren stepped into Jaune’s view and set a condom and a small bottle on Jaune’s stomach. He was bottomless, but still had an unbuttoned shirt hanging from his shoulders, the two sides perfectly framing his immaculate abs and rock-hard cock. Punch-drunk as he was, Jaune couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Ren’s dick.

“Somebody’s eager.” Ren grinned down at Jaune as he stepped onto his knees on the bed. He moved carefully, letting Jaune’s hand follow on his cock. He stood on his knees above Jaune’s head. Jaune’s hands carefully guided Ren’s dick to his mouth, where he gave the underside a long lick. His head tilted and his lips pressed against it, trying to wrap around as much as they could of Ren’s length from the odd angle. Ren let out a shaky sigh above him, encouraging Jaune to keep teasing him. Nora, meanwhile, had put the condom on and was liberally applying lube to both her cock and Jaune’s lower half. One hand stayed dedicated to maintaining an even coating on her cock, and after emptying about half the bottle, the other went to work massaging every part of Jaune’s pelvis. Her wrist dragged his skirt up around his stomach while her hand smeared the liquid over his cock, his undercarriage, and finally poked a finger into his ass. Jaune let out a loud moan as his anus was pressed open, giving way to a long whimper as Nora’s finger wriggled in his entrance, spreading the cold liquid everywhere she could reach. Jaune clenched his teeth, fighting to maintain enough focus to keep tending to Ren’s cock with his hands now that his mouth was so firmly dedicated to moaning. He felt Nora’s cock pressing against his anus, hot even through the latex. He tried to relax his muscles as her width stretched his ass. Each inch of thick, warm cock that slid into him was accompanied by a loud cry of joy from its owner. She grabbed Jaune’s thighs and pulled them down, shoving his ass the rest of the way over her cock.

Nora’s head rolled back with a vocal, satisfied sigh as she basked in the tight grip of Jaune’s ass. Jaune had started licking Ren’s cock again, slathering it with his spit and rubbing it in with his hands. Nora swung her top half forward, grabbing the top of Jaune’s dress with both hands and fixing him with an almost sadistic smile.

“You ready, pretty boy?” Nora’s low growl made Jaune’s stomach clench. “Cuz I’ve been waiting to destroy you--” she pulled herself upright and yanked the bodice of Jaune’s dress down past his chest-- “since the second I saw you in this thing.” Jaune nodded as best he could while keeping his tongue attached to Ren. His eyes met Nora’s, pleading and desperate. Nora had never seen anything quite so beautiful and arousing. She dragged her hips back, carefully adjusting herself and Jaune as she did so to allow for an easier return stroke. Once she was satisfied, she looked up at Ren. “Stop him screaming, okay?” Nora’s wicked smile spread to Ren, who carefully brushed his hands under Jaune’s. He guided the tip of his cock into Jaune’s mouth; Jaune’s tongue ran over it eagerly, but their angle didn’t allow for much more of it to fit in. Nora slammed her hips back into Jaune’s with an ecstatic gasp. Jaune’s back arched and his head tilted back, and Ren took the opportunity to slide his cock further into his mouth. Jaune’s lips closed immediately, forming a seal around Ren’s shaft as he began to suck on it. Nora’s thrusts were slow but passionate, each one reverberating through Jaune’s body, causing his dick to bounce and driving his tongue to press eagerly against every side of Ren’s cock. After a few more pumps from Nora, Ren began to slide himself in and out of Jaune’s mouth. He fell to all fours above Jaune, his face level with Nora’s cleavage.

“I always for--” Ren paused to gasp in pleasure. “Forget how good he is at this.” Ren’s eyes were focused on Jaune’s bouncing erection, but he didn’t see anything but stars.

“Yeah,” Nora said. At first it sounded like a response, but she kept going, moaning a steady stream of “yeah” and “oh yes” and “so good.” Nora’s thrusting moved faster with each cry, and Ren eventually stopped trying to keep pace, letting Jaune choke on his cock as Nora pounded him up around it without rhythm.

“Hey, slut!” Nora yelled on a thrust. Ren rolled his eyes. She always hit this point sooner or later, and that meant it was almost time to distract her before she got too carried away. “You gonna come soon, slut? You gonna stain that pretty little dress?” Jaune whined around Ren’s cock, and Nora laughed as she slammed herself in a little harder. Ren took a deep breath, and decided it was time to intervene. He slid his cock out of Jaune’s mouth and straddled his stomach. He pulled Nora’s bustier down and grabbed one boob in each hand, kneading them with his long fingers. Nora’s dirty talk fell to semi-coherent babbling almost instantly, and her thrusts slowed down, becoming longer and more steady. Ren pushed himself a bit closer to Nora and kissed her neck. His cock brushed against Jaune’s, and that last straw sent Jaune into a blinding orgasm. He clutched the bedsheets with both hands and started openly panting. His hips thrust up once, causing his first jet of cum to splash against the bottom of Nora’s tits. He ground himself around Nora’s cock, trying to earn as much friction as possible while his cock kept squeezing out cum. A bit sprayed on Ren and Nora’s stomachs, but most of it landed back around his own cock, staining his taut balls and crumpled dress.

Jaune realized that his vision had gone white about the time it started returning to normal. He gave a few half-hearted rolls of his hips as the last of his orgasm trailed out, and his head lolled to the side. A second went by, during which all he processed was Nora’s continued thrusting of his ass, and then Jaune saw Pyrrha. She was sitting on the bed next to them with her back resting on the wall. Her face was flushed almost the same color as her dress. Jaune’s eyes started at the hand covering her mouth, and steadily traced lower. The entire lower half of her dress was pulled up and bunched around her waist. The slit along the side of the skirt parted it nicely, giving Jaune a clear angle at the hand that was buried between her spread legs. It rocked steadily up and down, two of her slender fingers pumping into her already-soaked cunt as she stared at Nora’s pumping hips.

“Hey,” Jaune said. Pyrrha’s eyes widened as she snapped her head to look at Jaune’s face. Her fingers kept going. Jaune winced as Nora gave him a particularly enthusiastic thrust. “Want in?” Between Nora’s cock and his own post-orgasmic haze, it was the longest thought he could put to words. Pyrrha nodded slightly.

“Yes, please,” Pyrrha breathed. She stood up and kneeled on the bed next to Jaune, who greeted her with a hand on her inner thigh. Nora paused on an out-stroke to more properly stare as Pyrrha pulled her dress off over her head.

“You should ride his face,” Nora said. “That’d be super hot.” Pyrrha looked down at Jaune and brushed a hand along his cheek.

“Would that be alright?” Pyrrha smiled at him gently. Jaune’s words were lodged in his chest by Nora’s cock pushing back into him, so he gave several nods instead. Pyrrha firmly pressed her hand to his cheek and gave him a glowing smile. Jaune leaned into her touch; her thumb slid between his already parted lips, and his tongue flicked over it on instinct. Pyrrha let her hand linger for a moment as she swung herself around, but eventually moved her hand to let her legs straddle Jaune. Her knees rested on either side of his shoulders, spreading her labia as she lowered herself over his mouth. Jaune’s lips brushed against Pyrrha’s as his tongue felt blindly against her folds. Her fingers splayed across Jaune’s chest as his tongue found her entrance, then dug in as he brushed against her clit. Jaune focused in, massaging her clit with his tongue. Pyrrha squirmed above him, her serene face twisted in desperate pleasure and heavy breathing. Pyrrha leaned forward, her forehead pressing into Ren’s back. She rolled her hips, trying to press down against Jaune but sliding her clit out of easy tongue reach in the process. Jaune’s attentions immediately shifted to her cunt, pressing into it and gliding his tongue around its entrance.

Pyrrha and Jaune reached one hand around Ren in almost perfect synch; Pyrrha’s reached up and wrapped around his collar, trying to hold herself steady, while Jaune’s sought out Ren’s cock and started stroking it. Ren exhaled slowly and loudly as Jaune’s grip tightened and twisted around his shaft. Jaune’s cock had stiffened up again, and Ren felt his head drag against Jaune’s length while his hand worked. Pyrrha moaned into his back, and Nora muttered meaningless dirty talk under his hands. He gave Nora’s nipples one last tweak, earning a chirp of joy and a particularly deep thrust for Jaune, and gave in. He shoved his hips back slightly as his torso fell forward. Jaune’s hand followed him, keeping its pressure and speed as Ren came, his cum pouring out onto Jaune’s dress and pelvis. He was mostly silent, but his breathing was heavy and ragged as he pumped his hips into Jaune’s hand. Once he was done, he sat back up to support Pyrrha as her moaning became louder. Every flick of Jaune’s tongue earned a new tangible reaction from her, writhing and grinding her hips and moaning with abandon as Jaune teased her. She made a particularly loud gasp when he sucked on her clit, and when his tongue ran the length of her slit, she had just enough time to breathe his name into Ren’s back before she came. She ground herself into his mouth and chin and nose, gasping and moaning into Ren as she writhed in ecstasy. Jaune continued tonguing her, lapping at her clit and and spasming pussy as she rode him to completion. She rolled off Jaune’s face and fell on her side, almost panting as she stretched out on the bed. Jaune licked his thoroughly glazed lips with a mindless smile.

Ren stepped off Jaune and stretched out on his other side. His hand wrapped around Jaune’s cock, stroking it in time with Nora’s steady pounding. Nora leaned forward between Jaune’s lifted thighs, her breasts swaying with every thrust. Her face screwed up in concentration as she humped him, her earlier noises reduced to grunts as she tried to hold out as long as she could. Jaune clenched his anus as she shoved into him for what proved to be the last time. Her head flew back with a shrill cry, and she buried herself as deep as she could in Jaune’s ass as her cock started forcing wave after wave of cum into the condom around it. As Nora’s orgasm ran, her rutting resumed, turning into desperate bucks of her hips against Jaune’s ass. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her slack jaw as ecstasy rolled through her. Even after her cock had stopped coming, she gave a few last thrusts into Jaune before pulling out, which was enough to send Jaune into a blissed-out second orgasm.

When he came to, all four of them were completely naked. Pyrrha was pressed into his back, Nora into hers, and Ren provided the collective big spoon. Each of them had one hand on Jaune’s side, and Pyrrha’s other hand was cradling his head. Jaune’s half-open eyes saw his crumpled and stained dress on the crumpled and stained sheets of the next bed over, and smiled. He gently nestled back into Pyrrha’s arms, and let his eyes drift shut again. Pyrrha leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, for which he gave a muttered thanks. A moment later, Nora leaned up from the pile.

“So wait, you’re not going to shower after that?”


End file.
